


Victory of the moment

by MarrishxMe



Series: Kiss from a Rose [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, BBC quoting, Complications, F/M, Fluff, Language, Lily Allen Song Quotes, Mentions of Mickey - Freeform, Romance, TARDIS - Freeform, TenRose - Freeform, Victory, angsty fluff, kiss from a rose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 22:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12994359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrishxMe/pseuds/MarrishxMe





	Victory of the moment

Kiss from a Rose

Ten/Rose drabble collection

  
03\. Victory of the moment.

 

Rose was singing at the top of her lungs as The Doctor rolled his eyes once more from under the control panel,

"Rose,"

He warned, getting back to his tinkering as she smiled that tongue-through-tooth smile whilst springing aimlessly around the control panel in the TARDIS as she continued to sing along to Lilly Allen's finest,

"FUCK YOU, FUCK YOU VERY VERY MUUUUUCCHHH!!"

The Doctor sighed, pausing his work again to emerge from under the panel to face his Rose,

"Rose, stop it. You're distracting me - "

"'Cause we hate what you do, and we hate your whole crew! So please don't stay in touch!"

She yelled along as she struggled to keep from laughing at the Doctor's facade of a sullen expression. At first, he seemed somewhat vexed - but of course he could never be mad at her for long. She could see the small smirk he tried to suppress as he watched her laughing sweetly, his tinkering around long forgotten - 'loosen up! We won! AGAIN!!' He had to internally admit... He found the song particularly catchy. Suddenly, she gripped at his hands like so many times before and yanked him to his feet. When he recovered, he groaned half heartedly as she laughed, moving his arms with hers,

"Come on! You know the words by now!"

She teased and he couldn't help the smile that formed on his lips,

"No."

She tugged at his hands, another playful tongue-tooth smile threatening to seduce him.

"No, Rose, stop it."

He tried to sound stern but his smile betrayed him. That and the fact that she could always see right through him. Could always seem to find a way to make even him smile.

"... And it's getting quite late, so please don't stay in touch!"

She sang and he laughed a bubbling laughter that she'd wanted to hear all night, or day depending on where they were in the time vortex. She didn't care. He didn't care. They were contented in their little moment of celebrating their victory. He grumbled when she finally dragged him away from the control panel and started allowing her to guide them in a silly dance.

"Rose, we could crash if we're not careful -"

"Oh like that's not happened before with you at the wheel, Eh?"

She teased as she twined her fingers in his naturally, giggling uncontrollably at his furrowed brows over her comment - 'Hey!'

"Smile, you daft idiot."

She half whispered in demand, he was about to protest in a snarky comment but her hand had moved to graze his jaw and she left it there, holding his gaze with a soft smile. He found his mouth opening to speak but without any noise escaping. Their eyes searched each other's for an immeasurable moment, unaware that the blaring song in the background had faded out.

"Rose..."

He whispered as if it were a blessing, her eyes smiled as her other palm softly met his jaw. His hands had rested at her waist, she was inching closer and closer until they were centimetres apart and suddenly aware of this, he claims,

"What about Mickey?"

He quirked his pointed brow in an attempt to thwart what he's been most afraid of and yet it's simultaneously what he's been wanting to do for a very, _very_ long time. He realised this was the most explicit he'd been about his feelings, even though he wasn't even strictly admitting to anything... Rose shook her head and snaked her arms around his neck, causing him to unthinkingly wrap his arms around her waist.

"Well, for one thing, 'is great grandad wasn't even born where we just were."

She whispered, running a hand through his messy brown hair. The Doctor shot her a disapproving glance but found that yet again he was unable to voice his snarky remarks, her glossed lips and hazel, doe eyes halting him. Taunting him. He wanted to feel those lips again, the real Rose this time, he wanted her lips. He could feel her chest against him now, the way it moved as she breathed. This closeness had subconsciously coerced him into tightening his hold around her, he was losing control.

"What's the mat'er Doctor? Worried you'll lose control?"

She whispered with a devilish grin and he had to refrain from frowning again, _I'm supposed to be the one who can mind read!_ He thought almost petulantly. All manner of thought dissipated as Rose slowly touched her lips to the corner of his mouth. Slowly, sensually. He wasnt worried about losing control. He was certain that he would. And the thought petrified him. He suddenly ripped away from her arms, claiming,

"Rose, we can't!"

Darting to the control panel. Tension filled the silent air for a long moment, and oh God how he regretted ripping away from her like that. For not holding her in his arms right this moment. _Too late now_ , he thought bitterly as he refused to look up at her. He was about to turn away, when he felt a hand at his back, he turned around.

"I'm sorry if I upset you."

Her doe eyes could break him, they certainly threatened too when they looked so glassy like that. He couldn't help it, he softened but tried to back pedal with a more steely tone of voice,

"You didn't. Look, I'm sorry, I realise I can be rude sometimes."

Rose smirked,

"Yea, too right, toss pot."

"Eh?"

But his confusion was soon forgotten as she'd simultaneously thrown her arms around him in an embrace with laughter. He still found it weird with young humans, how they seemed to change emotion so quickly and easily and _so much_. Mind you, as the doctor he is now in this incarnation, he was much the same. He held her tightly to him, though he attempted to regain some control, he wasn't going to let go this time. She didn't want him to. Their embrace was far from friendly... She tilted her chin up as if to meet his lips again and he took a sharp breath.

"He's seeing Trisha Delaney again."

The Doctor frowned deeply,

"What?"

His bemusement at the strange topic change was only quelled after she chuckled in his arms a moment,

"Mickey. He's seeing someone else."

She turned up the full effect of her beautiful doe eyes and he was utterly transfixed. He'd unthinkingly wet his lips as she began to meet them with hers fastidiously. Not that he ever really wanted to, but he'd no excuse to stop her now. Both his hearts beat frantically against his chest as she pressed herself against him again and met his lips softly, slowly. He held her to him more tightly, breathing her in, realising just how much he wanted her, _needed_ her. Encouraged, she deepened their kiss, feeling electrified, burning up. He broke away reluctantly, insisting,

"But it's still not right -"

"Oh shut up."

Rose commanded in a husky whisper and he crashed his swollen lips onto hers, gently biting her bottom lip and she moaned against his mouth. He'd certainly lost control now. Rose smiled against his lips as he lifted her up against the control panel, sliding her legs around his waist. She couldn't help but feel a small sense of victory. And even if nothing else, The Doctor knew deep down that Rose made him happy. And she was the only one who could distract him from his lifelong guilt that he carried...

"What's wrong?"

She whispered against his mouth, slowing their roaming hands and panting, coming down from their high as he shook his head,

"Nothing."

"I don't believe ya."

She held his face and coaxed him into looking at her and he sighed,

"I can't do this. I can't be what you want me to be... But I don't want you to leave."

It stung her, she couldn't deny that. And he instantly regretted it - he can't seem to win. Though the air held a palpable tension once more, they'd made no effort to move away from one another, her legs still held by him at his waist as she said evenly,

"Bit of a contradiction..."

"Rose," he implored with his eyes, boring into hers as she tried not to seem petulant. Her insides knotted, how was she supposed to stay? Especially now...

"Don't go." He made it sound like a question, finding difficulty in holding his strength in his tone of voice let alone in his resolve. He couldn't be what she wanted him to be and he _knew_ that. But... He held his breath as her brows furrowed, delicately brushing the hair behind his ears with her fingers. He involuntarily leant into her touch, sliding his hands up her thighs. She asked,

"Why?"

And she suddenly stopped, pulling her hand away and he sighed deeply, wanting to feel her touch warm him again. She couldn't look at him as she furthered,

"I'm not enough for you so I might as well leave."

"That's not what I meant, that's not fair -"

"Not fair?" Rose asked, still unable to hide the hurt this caused her.

"How is asking me to stay even when you don't want me fair then?"

He ran his hands from her thighs to her back, seemingly unable to find the words,

"That's not -" he huffed an exasperated sigh, "Don't you remember when I told you you could spend the rest of your life with me?"

He started and she took herself back to when she'd met Sarah Jane Smith, she was fuming with jealousy and the Doctor quite curtly shut her down... At least outwardly... Claiming she could spend her life with him, but he couldn't in return with her, constantly regenerating and cheating death. She gave a small nod. He sighed a heavy sigh as he gripped her arms, rubbing soothing circles as he tried to soften,

"We still have this - now."

And she bit her lip, looking at his beautiful eyes that she got lost in. But she had to hold her ground. After all, it was he who had shown her to say no. Stand up for what you want. Stand and fight when everyone else just runs away.

"So you can ignore this?"

She began tousling his hair again, he hummed in appreciation without thought, and she slowly trailed his other hand sliding down to her thigh again as she continued,

"After ' _now_ ' has ended?"

With a seductive lilt, pulling his body closer to her to plant a heated kiss at his neck and he groaned.

"Rose,"

He whispered her name as if it were sacred and she squeezed his waist with her thighs, breathing him in, their hearts in a frenzy as she whispered against his lips

"Can you?"

And he crashed his lips to hers almost feverishly in answer, nothing else mattered. And nothing else was on their minds to take away from this victory, whether it were to be just a moment or not, they relished in each other completely. Whilst they still could.


End file.
